Winter Storm, Ranger Form
by sentaifan23
Summary: Morgan Brooks. Sister of Dustin. Not caught up in this ranger business. Right? Wrong. In fact, Morgan is an ice ninja.
1. Nowhere to grow

A/N-I don't own anything, except Morgan.

Name: Morgan Brooks  
Age: 16  
Element: Snow  
Ranger Colour: White  
Hair Colour: Chocolate Brown  
Eye Colour: Black  
Hobbies: Surfing, Skating, Motor Cross, Writing songs, Singing and Soccer.

* * *

"_Ever since the arrival and disappearance of the mysterious Thunder Rangers, the attacks on Blue Bay Harbour have just stopped. No one knows why, but they know this won't last. According to one witness, Natasha Kingsley, the attacks should increase dramatically within the next couple of weeks..._"

16-year-old Morgan Brooks frowned, turning the TV off. True, the recent alien attacks had suddenly stopped, and there hadn't been any signs of them starting up again. But, the press, and the public, wouldn't be able to tell. They didn't have any way of knowing for sure. All they had were their estimates. Estimates which were more than likely going to be wrong.

"Morgan." The teenager's head turned sharply, in the direction of the door. A boy, clearly about two years older, stood in the doorway. Tucked under his arm was Morgan's skate board.

"Morgan," He said again. "Want to go to the skate park with me, Shane and Tori?"

Morgan shook her head. "Sorry Dustin, but I have a ton of homework to do," She sighed, gesturing to the books scattered on the bed. "And anyway, I have class in the morning. After all, Sensei Amino did manage to escape to your academy. Also, you know mom's rules about going out after dark."

Dustin rolled his eyes. As much as the 18-year-old enjoyed spending time with his sister, he found her very annoying, more often than not when she made a point. After all, most situations had solutions. That was something he'd learnt in the past year.

"You could just tell mom that you're going over to Tori's house tonight. And bring the work along with you."

Morgan bit her lip. "Fine..."

* * *

"Whose idea was this anyway?" Morgan shouted over to her brother, and their friend, Shane. She checked her watch. "We've been out here hours."

"5 more minutes," Shane called. "Dustin's nearly finished filming."

"I was meant to film this?" Dustin frowned.

Morgan shook her head, and turned her head away from the window. Her German book was lying next to her, wide open. Yet, Morgan ignored it. Instead, she turned to the back seat, where Tori sat.

"Do you mind if I go on my board for a couple of minutes?" She asked the blonde. Tori looked up from her book, and shrugged her shoulders.

"Go ahead."

Morgan smiled, opening the van door. She jumped out, before racing round to the back. It took her a second or two to open the door, to get to her board. Then, she groaned.

"What?" Shane yelled, looking in her direction. Morgan was glaring at him, and Shane knew that a glare from the brunette, without explanation, led to a fight very quickly.

"Why the hell did you take my board?" She growled. "You do have one of your own you know!"

Shane opened his mouth to protest, only to be cut off by Dustin.

"Party crashers at 10."

"We'll discuss this later."

* * *

"So not only were you out on a school night..." Morgan sat on a rock outside Ninja Ops. After a long battle with Kelzaks, according to the others, that was what they were called, they had been called here. Currently, the group were getting lectures from the two senseis. "...But Sensei Watanabe's rangers let you get caught up in a fight? Not to mention taking Cameron Watanabe's camera."

"Sorry Sensei. I was meant to be spending the night at Tori's house, but..." The sensei held up his hand, and the brunette stopped.

"Enough. Even though you should have been at home, I knew a day like this would come soon. The rangers are soon going to need your help. Lothor's armies are only going to get stronger..."

"So, you're saying that I'm going to have to become a ranger?" Morgan frowned, shaking her head. "Dustin won't like that." She turned on her heel, and began to march down the stairs, into Ninja Ops.

* * *

Shane, Tori and Dustin looked ready to leave when Morgan arrived. She was still frowning, causing the trio to glance at each other. Dustin shrugged, and made his way over to the 16-year-old.

"What's up sis?" He asked, placing an arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him off.

"You'll get mad."

"No I won't. Depending on what it is?"

"SenseiAminowantsmetobecomearanger." Morgan mumbled, lowering her head. Dustin looked over at the ninjas of Air and Water, both of which shrugged.

"What?"

Morgan took a deep breath. "Sensei Amino wants me to become a ranger."

"Oh my god." Dustin shook his head. "But why?"

"Because the aliens will only get stronger." The four turned towards the back of Ninja Ops, where Cam was sat. Sensei Amino stood next to the teenager, with Sensei Watanabe on his shoulder. "I agree with Sensei Amino. It is time Morgan became a ranger."

"Whatever, can we at least do this in the morning?"

* * *

The local sports shop, Storm Chargers, was packed when the Brooks siblings arrived the next morning. Dustin, like every Thursday, had work. Morgan normally had school, yet they had decided to close the school that day, due to a slight flood or something. That had resulted in the 16-year-old tagging along with her brother.

Tori and Shane were already there, talking to a red head. The red head's name, if Morgan could recall correctly, was Kelly. Dustin had joined to two straight away, leaving Morgan near the entrance. She shook her head, and began walking towards the back room.

"Hey Kelly, did I leave my Surfboard in here?" She called over, making the red head turn her way.

"I think so. If you can't find it, I have your spare as well."

Morgan smiled, disappearing into the back. A moment later, Shane's morpher started to beep. The trio groaned, all looking towards the back room.

"Who wants to get her?" Tori asked, turning her head towards Dustin, then Shane. She looked back at the former. "I think you should Dustin. After all, you're the person she'd least likely kill."

Dustin shook his head, and took a couple of steps back. "She's too weird, and evil."

"Is not."

"Thank you Tori."

The trio turned, to find Morgan stood there, board tucked under her arm. "What did you want me for?"

Shane glanced around, and dropped his voice to a whisper. "Ninja Ops."

* * *

"I won't do it!"

"Morgan please...?"

"No!"

Shane sat at the glass table in Ninja Ops, watching his best friend's sister argue with a Guinea Pig. Sensei Amino had important business to attend to. Tori and Dustin were with him.

Cam had also vanished.

This left the Air Ninja, Snow Ninja and a Guinea Pig.

"...Fine...If I must."

Morgan glared at the Guinea Pig sensei, as she flopped down next to Shane.

"Now, I have a morpher, but how do I activate it?"

Sensei Watanabe looked up at the young Brooks girl.

"You will learn how soon enough. But for today, you can watch the other rangers at work."

* * *

"This is your fault brother!"

Kelly looked on in dismay as the Brooks siblings chased each other throughout the store. Stands, merchandise and hangers flew about the store. Then again, no one was here except the three and Tori.

"What are they fighting about now? Is it..." Kelly dropped her voice to a whisper. "Ranger business?"

Tori nodded.

"Me and Dustin got captured today. Sensei Amino was with us. We think Lothor's taken him to the ship."

At that moment, Dustin dived behind the counter, his arm colliding with the till. There was a ding, resulting in money going everywhere. Kelly shook her head.

"Right. Dustin, Morgan, I want this place tided from top to bottom. Tori, sort out the money then join me in the back. Got that?"

Morgan frowned. "How come Tori doesn't have to do much?"

"Because Tori didn't make a mess of this place."

Both siblings groaned.

"Totally unfair!"

* * *

A/N-I know there was no battle in there, but I wrote most of this chapter ages ago. The rest was done this morning, and I wasn't going to watch the episode. So this was done from memory.


	2. Return of Thunder part 1

A/N-This shouldn't take months to write. Hopefully. Anyway, here's another chapter of Winter Storm, Ranger Form.

* * *

Tori sat in the back room of Storm Chargers, trying to stop the tears that were trying to escape.

A month had passed since the arrival of thunder.

And everything felt like it was her fault.

"Tor, open up!"

Tori got up from the couch, and made her way to the door. It opened a fraction, just another for the blonde to pull Morgan inside.

"What's wrong Tori?"

"Nothing...Just thinking."

Morgan rolled her eyes, and flopped onto the couch. She picked up a magazine.

"Well..." Tori hesitated. "It's just...You know...It's been a month since that whole Thunder incident, and I can't help but feel like it's my fault."

Morgan opened her mouth to speak, but a sharp knock on the door came through instead.

"Let's go for a ride. You can tell me then."

* * *

"I guess this is what I needed!"

The ice ninja smiled to herself, as she rode along next to her friend. Although riding made Tori think about Blake, it didn't make her think about the incident. But of course, Morgan had to keep reminding the water ninja about the bike.

"Remember, don't trash Dustin's..." Morgan winced slightly, watching Tori fall off her bike and roll across the ground. "...Bike."

Morgan quickly stopped her own bike, and ran over to her friend. Someone else did the same.

"Tori...Tor...Are you okay?" Morgan gasped, wondering how the other guy knew Tori's name. Unless...

"Blake?" She asked, and the guy gave a nod.

Morgan shook her head, turning her attention back to Tori. She couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it.

"Blake! Morgan!"

"And Hunter's here too."

* * *

"Dustin!"

Dustin turned his head towards the stair case, to find Morgan walking down them. She was supporting Tori.

"What happened?" He asked. "Is my bike okay?"

That comment caused everyone else to glare.

"Tori's fine, just a sprained ankle," Morgan remarked. "Thanks for asking."

The blonde nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, we've seen the Bradleys. They're going to do something aboard Lothor's ship."

Morgan folded her arms, after setting Tori down on a cushion.

"Now Waldo..."

Dustin glared at his younger sister. She knew perfectly well not to use his real name. Ever.

"Morgan," He growled at the young brunette.

"Fine, Dustin. Anyway, as I was going to say. Your bike's outside. You have 2 minutes to check out the damage, and then we'll need to get going."

"Why two minutes?"

"Because otherwise Kelly will tie you down, torture you and then, if you're alive, destroy your bike, before firing you."

Dustin frowned for a moment, before shaking his head.

"All right, but first tell us why the Thunder Brothers are here."

* * *

"Nope, I'm not buying it." Shane shook his head and took a seat at the table. "Why would Choobo, decide to join the side of good?"

"I agree," Cam looked over from the control panel. "It doesn't make any sense."

Morgan bit her lip, and looked down at the blonde. Tori shrugged.

"Either way, Blake told us that they would call us for backup." The brunette sighed as she spoke. "So for now, I guess we should get on with life?"

Dustin sighed.

"Fine, but Tori has to fix my bike at some point."

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Shane frowned, as him and Tori got ready to spar. The blonde nodded.

"It takes more than a sprained ankle to keep me down."

At that moment, Dustin and Morgan walked in. They were arguing about something.

"How was I supposed to know?" Morgan cried, following her brother over to the mainframe. "They were perfectly friendly earlier."

"Oh sure. Maybe they brainwashed you and Tori into agreeing with you. Or maybe they were trying to kidnap you!"

Morgan stopped, and glared at the older brunette.

"You're wrong. Like you're wrong about everything."

Dustin turned to face his sister.

"Excuse me?"

Morgan rolled her eyes, muttering something under her breath. She walked past, over to Cam. Bending down slightly, she began to read what the genius was working on.

"Excuse me?" Dustin asked again. After receiving no response, he decided to continue. "Who was the one to get the morphing call correct? To know that power rangers were real? Huh?"

"You were also the one to allow the backup disc to fall in the wrong hands. Anyway, it looks like Lothor's found another goon to do his dirty work." Morgan paused, turning to Sensei Watanabe. "Can I help now? After all, we could find my Sensei."

The guinea pig nodded. "Yes Morgan, you can go."

"Alright. Let's do this guys!"

"Ninja storm, ranger form!"

"Winter storm, ranger form!"

"HA!"

Cloaked in their suits, the four called out the elements they held.

"Power of air!"

"Power of earth!"

"Power of water!"

"Power of snow!"

* * *

"So Morgan, what are we looking for? A few Kelzaks? An alien?" Shane asked the white ranger, after the four teleported just outside an abandoned warehouse. Morgan shrugged.

"A snail I think," She replied. "At least, I hope it was a snail. Could have been..."

Interrupted, Morgan turned to the other rangers. They were coughing. Loudly.

"What's up?" The brunette decided to ask, earning a glare from her brother.

"Something stinks. That's all," He managed to say in between coughs. "Hang on, how come you can't smell it?"

"I've been living with you for 16 years. I'm immune to bad smells."

Whilst Dustin glared at his younger sister, the other rangers couldn't help but giggle. After all, it was funny.

Tori shook her head, and repositioned herself into a fighting stance. Shane followed suit, but the two siblings were still having a glaring match.

"Ow!" Morgan let out a cry, suddenly being knocked to the ground. "What the hell Dustin?"

"It wasn't me." Morgan turned her head to the right, only to find her brother was also on the ground. Shane and Tori had also fallen.

"Stupid Snail. Stupid, Stupid sna..."

Again, Morgan was interrupted, by someone's shout.

"Hey! Remember us!"

The four rangers turned their heads towards a cliff. Two morphed figures, one in Crimson, the other in Navy, stood there. They nodded, before jumping down.

"What are you guys doing?" Morgan frowned, getting to her feet. She took a step forward. "I thought you had converted to the side of goo...Wait!"

Morgan let out a cry, as Hunter's sword slashed her chest. She fell backwards. Dustin growled at the Crimson ranger, and ran forward, ready to attack. He managed to get some blows in, however soon the Yellow ranger found himself flying into the warehouse.

"Dustin!" Tori cried, before turning to Shane. "Let's do this."

* * *

After a battle between them and the thunder rangers, the group of 4 found themselves in a warehouse. Being the first to her feet, Morgan was the one to look around.

"Ugly snail at uh...3pm!" She said, as the others got up. "I'd say, we run."

"But..." Tori began, before Morgan cut off.

"Tori, the Bradleys are with him. At least, Hunter is."

"So what's the plan?" Dustin asked, as the rangers ran through the warehouse. The others shrugged.

"I don't know. Get away from that snail," Morgan replied, giving a small nod.

* * *

"Dang it!" Shane frowned, a short while later, turning to face the other rangers. "It's a dead end."

Morgan, who was at the back of the group, dropped to her knees. The three wind ninjas gasped, coming face to face with the stinky snail.

"Aw man!" Tori sighed, taking a step backwards. Unfortunately, she'd run out of space, and fell. Dustin and Shane grabbed Morgan, before the three jumped.

"Ready?" Shane asked, helping Morgan onto her feet.

"Ready!"

"Hawk Blaster!"

"Lion Hammer!"

Sonic Fin!"

"Let's put them together."

"Storm Striker!"

"3...2...1..."

Morgan stood at the side, feeling kind of left out.

"Kids, don't try this at home," She mumbled.

"Fire!"

The snail exploded, only to be replaced by a 60 foot version. Morgan groaned, and went to contact Cam.

"Hey Cam?" She asked into her morpher.

"_Yeah?"_

"Do I have a zord?"

"_On its way."_

Morgan looked up, as the other rangers jumped into their zords. For her, there stood a penguin zord.

"Oh my god. No...No...No! Why have the zords stopped working? And I was just about to use mine as well. Hey...What's going on? Where am I..."

* * *

"Guys? Guys?"

Cam stared at the screen, as the rangers vanished.

* * *

A/N-Yay, a new chapters done.


	3. Return of Thunder part 2

A/N-Here's a new chapter.

* * *

"_A cold front is spreading across Blue Bay Harbour. With temperatures below -20 degrees, this front is also setting a new record. However, it's a mysterious change..."_

Cam turned off the news, instead focusing on finding the rangers. The task was proving to be impossible; however Cam wasn't going to give up.

"Where are they?"

* * *

Opening her eyes, Morgan could tell that she wasn't in Blue Bay Harbour. Instead, the 16 year old found herself on the beach. Gingerly, she sat up. All around her, there was sand, trees and sea. No other land for miles.

Suddenly, she heard a faint cry.

"Tori?" She called, watching the blonde sit up. Morgan could see that Tori was clutching her ankle, and so the brunette quickly went over.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Dustin asked, ducking under another tree branch.

Shane shrugged. As much as he didn't want to admit it, the red ranger was certain they were lost. If they were stuck in the desert or somewhere, it would have been fine. However, the two had ended up in the forest.

"I don't know..." Shane trailed off, clicking his fingers. "I've got it!"

Dustin frowned. "Got what?"

"Let's try contacting the girls. See if our communicators work out here. If not..."

"...If not, I'm guessing we're screwed."

* * *

"You know Cam and Sensei will probably bench you later," Morgan sighed, wrapping a makeshift bandage around the friend's ankle.

Tori had already sprained her ankle after the motocross event that day. But after landing on the ankle as she fell onto the beach, both Tori and Morgan were concerned. The sprain was either worse than before, or it was now broken. Either way, Tori was in a whole lot of pain. Plus, the ankle was swelling.

"I know..." Tori mumbled. "...I'll be benched for what, 6 weeks?"

Morgan shrugged. She didn't know, for she'd never broken anything before.

"Probably. I don't know."

"You're no help...You know that."

* * *

Sand. Dustin could finally see sand. Though he wasn't sure if they were near the girls, he was sure he could see sand.

"Look!" He cried, jumping up and down like an excited child. "Sand! The beach! Maybe even the girls!"

Shane looked at his friend, with a 'duh' look on his face. Dustin failed to register the look, as he was currently scanning the area. Shane shook his head, grinning.

"Found them."

* * *

"Morgan! Tori!" The girls turned their heads in the direction of the forest, to find the guys running towards them.

When Dustin reached the girls, he failed to notice Tori's leg was sticking out. He tripped, resulting in a cry of pain from Tori. And a mouth full of sand for Dustin.

"Idiot," Morgan hissed, giving her brother a light punch. "Absolute idiot."

Shane chuckled lightly, shaking his head at the siblings. He then turned to Tori, and helped her up, allowing her to use him as support.

"So, what happened to you girls?" The wind ninja asked, nodding his head in the direction of the bandage.

"When I woke up, my ankle was badly hurting," Tori shrugged. "I must have landed on it when I land..."

"Look!" Dustin suddenly shouted, interrupting the water ninja. "I spy a couple of ninja blurs. One's crimson, the others navy."

"Right," Shane and Morgan replied, dead on at the same time. It was Shane who continued speaking. "Morgan, find somewhere for Tori to hide. After all, with her ankle, she's not fighting. Then try and find us, or stay with Tori." He paused. "Got it?"

The girls nodded.

* * *

"Ever wonder if two thunder rangers got into a battle with 3 wind rangers and a snow ranger, who would win?" Hunter asked his younger brother, trying to find a way to pass the time.

The two were waiting, like a lion waiting for its prey. Except, in this case, the lion was waiting for a battle. A battle that was going to happen.

"I think we'd win." Blake nodded, defiantly, as he gave his answer. "After all, we're much stronger."

"No one would win."

The arrival of the new voice caused the Bradley brothers to look around, diverting their attention from the task at hand.

"The only way is to work together."

A second voice sounded.

"Whoever you are..." Blake was interrupted by his brother.

"It's those wind ninjas, I know it!" The older blonde whispered, before raising his voice. "If you want to run, we'll give you a head start."

* * *

"Drip. Drip. Drip. Is there anything interesting going on in this cave?" Morgan cried, watching a puddle form on the ground.

It had probably been 5 minutes since the guys left, however it felt like much longer. Both girls were bored, and feeling useless.

"Fire!"

A voice sounded outside the cave, and two figures flew in. Instantly, Morgan could tell that it wasn't Dustin and Shane. After all, neither of them were blonde.

"Is that..." Tori frowned, before gasping. "Hunter! Blake!"

"Keep it down. Please."

"What happened?"

Morgan ran over to the boys, ready to help them. Shane and Dustin appeared in the entrance to the cave. Slowly, the yellow ranger walked over.

"Well, they seem themselves," He decided, earning a smack on the head from Morgan.

"No shit Sherlock," She mumbled, going to help Hunter up. Dustin shot her a glare, as he held out his hand for Blake.

Suddenly, Tori let out a cough. A cough which started a chain reaction. Morgan frowned, going to investigate.

* * *

"Didn't that guy just get destroyed?" The white ranger groaned. "Well, he looks worse."

"You forgot I smell worse too, sunshine."

The brunette glared at the snail, and she folded her arms. No one had ever called her sunshine before. And if they had, then they hadn't lived to tell the tale.

"Don't call me sunshine! Winter Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

Morphed into her suit, Morgan got ready to fight the creature. Although she got a few shots in with her staff, it wasn't enough.

"Ninja storm, ranger form! Ha!"

The snail was knocked back by two blurs. One in red, the other in yellow. Engaging their weapons, the two commenced battle.

* * *

"Dude, we've got to help them," Hunter declared, turning to his brother.

Blake was sat with Tori, asking her questions about what had happened. She'd been in the middle of talking, when Blake cut her off.

"Fine. First though, we should deal with the blob."

Hunter frowned, wondering what on earth Blake meant. The blob. A description like that could only fit one person. And by person, the Navy ranger probably meant alien. As in...

"Choobo!" Hunter exclaimed, turning to face the super annoying henchman.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form! Ha!"

Choobo wasted no time. After all, this stage of the plan had to be done soon. If not, the island would sink with snail breath and Choobo on it.

"Your brother's betrayed you," The dumber-than-average henchman taunted, in the hope that it would work. "You were never an important part of his life, Crimson ranger."

Hunter scoffed. "Dream o...Wait, what's going on? What's this purple glow?"

"Hunter!"

"Hunter are you okay?"

Hunter could just about register who the voices belonged to, but whatever hit him had made him confused. The one voice he could hear clearly was the one he didn't want to hear. The one telling him his brother had betrayed him.

"I'm going to get you Blake," The crimson ranger yelled. He didn't know why he'd said that, yet it felt natural. "I'm going to get my revenge on you. My revenge for your betrayal!"

* * *

Morgan frowned, turning away from her current battle, to the battle that was going on in the cave. Hunter was attacking Blake. Something which struck the young brunette as odd.

"Um guys!" She called over to the boys, wincing as Hunter only just missed Tori. "The Bradleys are fighting each other."

A bout of steam flew past Morgan, causing the girl to duck. It hit a Kelzak full on in the face. Next thing anyone knew, the Kelzak was going to attack one of its kind. Dustin frowned.

"So the steam makes you more aggressive?" He mumbled, shaking his head. "As long as the aggressive ones attack the Kelzaks and not us...Then I don't have any issues."

* * *

Back in the cave, Tori was forced to watch brother fight brother. She wished she could help, she really did, however her ankle prevented her from doing so. Instead, she could only try reasoning.

"You brought this upon yourself, brother," Hunter remarked. The last word sounding somewhat sarcastic.

"Hunter!" Tori cried, trying hard to get through to the older blonde. "Hunter! You're not yourself. You got hit with some sort of beam. Choobo's brainwashed you into thinking Blake's betrayed you." She paused. "But, in reality, he never did. Blake would never do something like that!"

Choobo glared at the blue ranger.

"Shut up," He spat, turning his attention to the fight. "Don't listen to her."

"Look into your heart," Blake suggested. "If you look into your heart, you'll realize whose side you're truly on."

Hunter stopped. Blake was right. Choobo had brainwashed him. But no, wait. Hunter was sure it had been Blake to betray him.

"Tori! Blake! Hunter!"

Morgan ran into the cave, to originally get Tori out of the way. She stopped, eyes widening. Steam. Steam was rapidly approaching Hunter. It was going too fast.

"Hunter!"

Hunter growled, ignoring the white ranger. His attention was solely focusing on destroying the Navy ranger. Blake had betrayed him. And it would be Blake who was going to pay.

"Ninja Smoke Screen!" Morgan yelled, allowing the three to vanish.

Hunter stumbled. Stupid white ranger.

After Blake, and Tori (He hated how close the two were), Morgan was next on his list.

* * *

A/N: I believe this took 5, maybe 6 days to write. Anyway, I'm sorry it wasn't up sooner, but I've been busy with homework, coming up with ideas (And new theme songs) for this series. Plus, it's half term, so I've been spending time with my family. 2 chapters to go until this arc is finished, and then you can expect a two part filler chapter thing.


	4. Return of Thunder part 3

A/N-Okay, so it's Friday. I'm hoping to get 5 chapters done today. Yes, five is a lot, but who cares. I may not update tomorrow though.

* * *

Blake stood at the edge of a cliff, watching the waves. The gentle sound they made was one of his childhood memories. He'd remember going to the beach with Sensei Omino, either to train or hang out. He'd remember his sensei's brother, Sensei Amino. But in the memories of Amino, another person was always there.

"Hey." Blake turned around, his train of thought interrupted.

"Hey," The navy ranger replied, in a way which was nearly a sigh. "Listen, guys. Hunter's the only family I have left. Please, help me get him back. He needs me. He needs us. And we can't let him down."

Tori grumbled, feeling somewhat useless. She hated the fact she needed help. The fact she couldn't be a ranger for the next 6 weeks. She also wanted to get off this death trap.

Morgan was supporting the blonde. This meant putting up with the girl's rambles.

"Tori, calm down," The brunette sighed. "We'll get off this island. At least I hope we do."

Blake stopped, turning to face the other rangers. Anyone with eyes could clearly see the Thunder ninja looked nervous. For he was biting his lip.

"Actually, we might not," he began, earning a slight glare from Morgan. "This is Portico Island. It's not found on any map, and only rises once every 200 years. Afterwards..."

"Wait!" Shane cut across the navy ranger. "You're telling us that we're sinking? Like back into the ocean?"

Blake nodded, causing Shane to sigh.

"Let's find some higher ground. Some which Tori can reach."

* * *

"So, is anyone else worried we haven't seen crimson in a while?" Morgan asked, helping Tori sit down.

The group of five had found a grassy bank. One which, although it was high up, wasn't too high. Now, the Brooks siblings and Tori were trying to get a few minutes of peace in.

Dustin nodded. "I'm kind of worried myself, if I'm honest."

"After all, who knows what trouble Hunter's in right now," Tori added. "I mean, he isn't in his right mind."

Blake smiled at the blue ranger. She was right; Hunter wasn't in his right mind.

"Someday though, you guys will need Hunter's help," the navy ranger told them, sitting down on the grass. "Despite everything, Hunter's a great ranger. From the moment we got our powers..."

* * *

It had been decided long ago that a cough was the signal. The signal for a snail attack. Of course, Blake hadn't been there when that happened.

He was confused to see Morgan and Tori trying to find a safe spot. Heck, he was even more confused to find Dustin grinning at him.

"What?" The thunder ninja snapped, in a slightly rude manner. "Sorry."

Dustin shook his head, showing Blake that he didn't mind. "Don't worry. A cough is just our signal that the smelly snail is returning."

"Really!" Morgan called, walking over to the others. "I always thought he was a crab. I mean he looks like one."

"Crab! Snail! Whatever!"

The rangers looked up, not at all surprised. The snail had decided to arrive. Right on time.

"Ninja Storm!"

"Thunder Storm!"

"Winter Storm!"

"Ranger form! Ha!"

The two wind rangers engaged battle with the snail. Allowing Morgan and Blake to take care of something crimson.

* * *

Hunter let out a cry. He demorphed, before falling. Unfortunately, he happened to fall onto Morgan.

"Hunter! Wake up!" Morgan could just about tap his cheek. "Blake! Wake up your brother. He's heavy."

Blake frowned, coming to realize what Morgan meant.

"Hunter!" He yelled, running over. "Stay with me bro! Stay with me!"

Morgan rolled her eyes. "You're too young to die. And you're heavy."

At Morgan's words, the crimson ranger opened his eyes. With a slight chuckle, he climbed off the young brunette.

"Sorry."

Morgan shook her head, and ran off to get Tori.

* * *

Morgan and Tori reappeared at the beach a few minutes later. Shane was talking to someone on his communicator.

"Is that Cam?" Morgan quickly asked, earning a frown from Shane.

"_No, it's the phone company. We would like to know if you're please with you long distance service?"_

"Ha ha Cam," Tori sighed, rolling her eyes. Shane gave the blonde a disproving look.

"Anyway, like I was saying," The red ranger turned his attention back to his morpher. "We're fine, just a broken ankle..."

"_What now?"_

"I'll explain later. Anyway, we're ready to come home."

"_Just so long as the Thunder Rangers are with you. I'll send the zords. They'll be in auto pilot mode."_

"I'm sure the Bradleys will send over their zord codes."

* * *

"There you are!" Kelly exclaimed, watching three of the rangers enter Storm Chargers. "You're so fired next time this happens. Where were you?"

"In the middle of nowhere," Dustin explained. "On an island. No cell service, no computers. No morpher service either."

The Bradley brothers gave Dustin a punch on the shoulder, causing the brunette to glare at them.

"Kelly used to be a ninja. So yanno, I think it's safe to tell her. Anyway, can we go? Sensei needs us."

Kelly frowned. Although she was used to Dustin's sudden exits, it still caused her a lot of time. Not to mention the store was getting busier.

"Oh all right," The red head cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "But only if you can find two new stock boys. And possibly rope your sister in?"

"Deal. Blake and Hunter will do it. Thanks Kel!"

* * *

"Wait, you're just going to walk away from us?" Morgan frowned, looking over to the brothers.

For the past hour, the young brunette had been sat with Cam. Helping him with Tori's ankle. It was broken, resulting in no blue ranger for 6 weeks. And, to top it all off, the Thunder ninjas weren't going to become rangers.

"We have to," Blake explained, nodding. "Lothor won't rest until we're destroyed."

"Join the club."

"You're the only thing standing between heaven and hell. Literally."

Morgan nodded, and looked down. Although she knew it was true, she couldn't help but feel upset. A tear rolled down her cheek. Something which Hunter noticed.

"Tell you what," He sighed. "Give us the rest of the day to think about it."

* * *

A/N-So this chapter took a little over an hour, maybe two hours, to write.


	5. Return of Thunder part 4

A/N-One more chapter, and then it's onto the filler.

* * *

Hunter sighed, putting a box down in the back. He hadn't agreed to any of this. Dustin had forced him to. And Blake, after much deliberation, had taken Dustin's side. Still, there was a plus. Morgan would be working here too.

"How's life?" Hunter turned around, to find the white ranger standing there.

The blonde shrugged. "It's okay. I still feel bad after what happened. I wasn't myself."

"Good. So, have you thought about you know..."

Hunter shook his head. He hadn't been able to talk about it with Blake yet. And, although he could think for himself, decisions like this required the both of them.

"No," He sighed. "So, how's life for you?"

"Let's just say, could lose the yellow ranger for a week or two," Morgan grinned. "I'll tell you about it on that ride later."

* * *

"Fine. I'll look after Serena and Emily. Wait, how long?" Tori groaned. "Can I at least let Morgan stay over?"

Tori dialled off the call, a look of annoyance etched onto her face. Her mom seriously didn't care about the blonde at times. Like now. Tori had been calling to tell her mom about earlier. And now she was stuck babysitting.

Whilst Tori was on the phone, Shane practised his moves. Earning disproving looks from Cam and Sensei.

"Wait a moment," Cam finally stated. "Is there a sign or some new rules? I mean, since when has this been a skate park?"

Shane sighed, picking up his skateboard. Cam seriously needed to loosen up.

"That's weird." Cam frowned as he spoke. "I've scanned the Thunder zords for damage, yet it keeps coming up with this non-functional retrofit." He shook his head, oblivious to the blank faces. "One piece doesn't have any purpose. Yet, it's integral to the overall design."

Tori shook her head. Although she couldn't get over to have a look, Cam's description made no sense. But either way, she was going to have to go with description.

"That's too weird," The blonde sighed.

"Guys!" All present in Ninja Ops turned to the stairs. "Something weird is happening!"

* * *

"And of course I'm stuck in Ninja Ops," Tori groaned.

Although she couldn't fight, Cam had given her a laptop. Using that, she could talk to the rangers, and watch the fight.

"Guys," The blonde stated, watching Shane answer his morpher. "We've locked onto Choobo's encoding...?" She shook her head. "You know what, it's easier to say it like this. Destroy the tubing."

* * *

"_Destroy the tubing."_

Shane nodded, lowering his morpher. If the tubing needed to be destroyed, then his bo staff should do the job. He plunged.

The staff collided with the tube, resulting in sparks. Two figures appeared, one in navy. One in crimson.

"Get off me Hunter!" Morgan cried, poking the crimson ranger.

"Yeah dude," Dustin told Blake. "Wouldn't you rather fall on Tori?"

Blake glared at the yellow ranger.

"Tori's not here."

"So I had to do?" Dustin pretended to be hurt by that comment, resulting in a glare.

* * *

Choobo watched the rangers fool about. They weren't paying any attention to him, which is what the henchman needed.

"I feel like a puppet show!" He suddenly called, getting the rangers attention. "I'm the puppet master. And you two are the puppets!"

Two multicoloured strings expanded from his body, wrapping themselves around Shane and Dustin. Choobo smirked, and pulled them back.

"Idiot!" Morgan exclaimed. "A cowardly idiot. And I can't attack because I have no weapon!"

"None of us can attack Morgan," Blake explained, shaking his head. "If we hit the others by mistake, their powers could get stripped."

* * *

Tori groaned, watching the battle take a turn for the worst.

"Guys, just hang on," She whispered.

Over from the mainframe, Cam was checking the area for civilians. Unfortunately, there were three.

"Tori, I'm sending something to the laptop," He told the blonde.

Tori nodded, and went to check out whatever it was. When she saw the civilians, she let out a cry.

"Mom! Emily! Serena!"

* * *

Dustin kicked Choobo, allowing the yellow ranger to get free. Shane followed.

"Great, can we take down this guy?" Hunter asked, stepping forward. However, Morgan put her arm out.

"No. We can't," She whispered. "Tori would kill us if something happened to the three over there."

The male rangers looked confused. Why would Tori kill them? Who were the three? It was Shane who realized first.

"Her mom and sisters!" He stated, nodding. "Morgan, go and get them in a safe place. Power down if they don't recognize you. Dustin. Blake. Hunter. Let's go."

"_Zords are on the way!"_

* * *

"So Tori's in here?" Tori turned her head in the direction of the stairs. "What the hell do you mean she's broken her ankle?"

Mom. That sounded too much like her mom. And if her mom was there, then Emily and Serena were as well.

"Mom! You there?" The blonde called, knowing that Emily would probably answer instead.

"Tori!" Yep, Emily did answer.

The youngest Hanson girl ran over to her sister, but stopped. She could see Tori was wearing a cast, something Emily hated.

"Tori, explain how you broke your ankle?" Tori looked up, to find her mother and Serena standing there. Morgan was sat behind them. "Well young lady?"

* * *

"Cam, how the fuck do we beat Choobo?" Shane asked the tech wizard via the interlink.

"_I was supposed to tell you earlier, I've figured out what the mystery part does. Sending power discs."_

Shane nodded, entering the power disc into his zord. Over in the Thunder megazord, Hunter did the same.  
_"Cute!"_

The megazords combined, forming the Thunder Storm Megazord. No one seemed to notice the fact a 6-year-old had contacted them.

"Lion Blaster!"

A final swing, and Choobo was gone.

* * *

"...So, you allow my daughter to get stuck on an island, with a broken ankle?"

The four boys entered Ninja Ops to the sound of shouting. Sensei Watanabe was cowering into the corner of his home, trying to get away from the blonde woman. Two girls were sat with Tori, watching the scene.

"Guys!" Morgan yelled, tackling her brother. "Help me stop Tori's mom! She's scary when mad."

That was the wrong choice of word, as suddenly three of the Hansons were surrounding the ninjas. Tori was also glaring at them.

"We're all scary when mad!"

Mrs Hanson continued. "And I can get Tori to get revenge in 6 weeks. Not that far away, is it?"

The only sound that came next was Morgan's scream.

* * *

A/N-Cookies! No, okay. I'm joking anyway. So read and review. And then, I shall begin with the filler chapters about Emily and Serena.  
Now, I'm not going to tell you who Emily and Serena are, as you can probably figure it out. However, if you do guess, you'll be put through to a mini draw thing. Winners will get see the lyrics to some of my theme song changes (Ones like Overdrive and RPM).  
I'll see you in what; Half an Hour? An Hour?


	6. Sisters Part 1

A/N-Here's the beginning of the filler arc.

* * *

"Another day, another step closer to health!" Tori sighed, hobbling over to the couches.

Ever since the Bradley incident a couple of weeks back, the rangers had learnt Tori's ankle was broken. So unfortunately, the blonde was benched.

"So, how did you break your ankle?" Kelly asked, walking over to the blonde. "It wasn't ranger business?"

Tori shook her head.

"I don't know. I sprained it when me and Morgan went riding, so it could have been then. But I don't..."

The tinkling of the shop's bell averted the females' attention. Two young girls, aged around 6 and 10 stood in the doorway.

"Tori!" The younger girl cried, running towards the blue ranger. Tori laughed.

"Hey Emily." Tori slid her arm around the 6 year olds shoulder, before turning her head to the older of the kids. "How's that cough doing Serena? Did Morgan take you to the doctor?"

The girl, addressed as Serena, went over to the sofa, nearly bumping into the glove and helmet rack. She shrugged.

"Doctor Garcia said it was getting better. But..."

Tori frowned, hearing a cough.

"Serena..."

"It wasn't me!"

Tori looked up, just as another cough sounded. It was coming from Kelly.

"Okay," The red head frowned as she spoke. "Who are they?"

"My sisters," Tori laughed. "Kel, you saw them at Emily's birthday party 6 months ago!"

* * *

"Sensei Watanabe!"

Emily ran into Ninja Ops, yelling the sensei's name rather loudly. Suddenly, the young girl stopped, frowning. Apart from Cam, nobody was there.

Cam heard the young girl's yells, and turned around.

"Who let Emily in here?" He frowned, just as Tori made her way down the stairs, supported by Serena. Cam groaned, noticing the two.

"Tori don't keep bringing your sisters here!"

"But..." Emily trailed off, allowing her time to do puppy eyes. "We're ninjas."

Cam shook his head, looking kind of surprised. He was even more surprised to see Serena agreed with him.

"No Em. You're anything. Just a human being. Me, however, am a samurai. Tori's a ninja."

"Not true!" Emily stamped her foot. "In 6 years I'll be old enough!"

* * *

Meanwhile, after dropping Emily and Serena off, Morgan had gone to Wal-Mart. All because her father wanted eggs.

"Free range," Morgan recited, looking at the list. "He wants free range. The ONE kind this place doesn't seem to have!"

* * *

"Why did Cam kick us out?" Emily frowned, walking along next to her big sister.

After trying to explain why she would make a good ninja, Emily had decided to show some of her moves. The result? Emily head butting the mainfrain and cracking it. Of course, the 6 year old didn't get it was her fault.

"Really Em?" Serena growled, glaring at the younger girl. "You head butted the mainfrain, breaking it."

"Why did Tori get to stay?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because she's cooler than us?"

Emily folded her arms across her chest. That was the sign a major sulk was about to happen. And Serena knew to act fast.

"Hey Emily," Serena began, bending down to her sister's height. "There's Blake. You can go attack him if you want."

* * *

The Bradleys, Dustin and Shane were at the skate park. Shane was trying out some new moves, whilst the others talked.

"So, um, dude," Dustin asked after a while, "Why do you need to practise? It's three weeks away."

"Yeah Shane," Blake joined in. "I mean, I get you're worried about one move. But, like..."

He was cut off by a blonde blur tackling him to the ground. A blonde blur who hated him. One of three blondes who hated him. All for the same reason.

"Emily, get off!" The navy ranger cried, trying to push the young girl away. "Please?"

Emily shook her head. Although she was starting to like Blake, Serena and her mother hated him. And anyway, tackling him was fun.

"Dude, you're getting beat by a 6 year old girl!"

Blake growled at his brother. He could see that. And the navy ranger once thought 6 year olds were fun.

* * *

"Ha! Free range eggs!" Morgan yelled, pointing at a box on the shelf. "I will get you!"

Unfortunately for the petite brunette, the box happened to be on the top shelf. Which was going to be quite a climb. There was probably going to be a mess to deal with as well. Yet Morgan was oblivious to both of these things.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

Emily sat on a bench, happily licking at an ice cream cone. Apparently, tackling Blake was a good thing, resulting in rewards. But the young blonde didn't care about that. All she wanted was the ice cream.

Serena was sat next to the girl, watching Shane practise. Unlike the thunder and earth rangers, the 10 year old understood why Shane felt the need to practise now.

There was one move he couldn't master.

"You almost had it!" The samurai in training sighed, wincing as Shane flipped off the board. Again.

Dustin and Hunter were sat on a bench, a few centimetres away. Although they liked the two blondes, the thunder and earth ninjas couldn't help but be afraid.

* * *

Morgan walked through the streets of Blue Bay, on her way home from the store. She'd managed to get the eggs, and nearly everything else, down from the shelf. So of course, she had to clean.

But now she was on her way, walking towards her family home at the edge of town. First, though, she was going to stop by the skate park. Shane had been getting on her case. Something about not practising. Not practising for a skate meet thing that was THREE weeks away.

* * *

Emily had long ago fallen asleep, and Serena was getting pretty tired as well. Tori was on her way to collect them, but for the time being they'd to stay there.

Shane, Blake and Hunter had left ages ago. But Dustin had stayed, just in case anything happened. Morgan was supposed to meet him there anyway.

The brunette looked over at the two girls, and gave a small smile. The smile faded pretty quickly though. Something, or someone, was getting closer to the girls.

"Pink hair. Purple spandex. Kapri!" Dustin yelled, a little too late.

The girls, and Kapri, had gone.

* * *

A/N-Ooh, rescue mission. Now, how will Mrs Hanson react? Find out soon.


End file.
